The Reincarnation Of Heero And Duo
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] The Gods are merciful to Heero and Duo after the war and give them the chance to live a good and better life in a different realm (our world). Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Prologue  
  
Before them stood was a large fissure in the ground, like an underground tornado where wild winds came up and threatened to drag any victims into the gaping wide hole. This was the Well of Reincarnation, the place where the dead could live again in a different life.  
  
The Gods had been kind in allowing the pair a second chance at life in a different realm. This was not a privilege that everyone who died could receive. The Gods had seen what the pair had done in their past life and were pleased with their actions in creating a new peace, thus the reward of a chance at new life. However there were risks in using the Well of Reincarnation - it was undeterminable as to where one would end up in their next life.  
  
Now, both boys were standing at the edge of the hole, holding each other for fear of eternal separation.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it, Ro." Said Duo, his voice a little shaky. He gripped Heero's hand tighter. "All up to fate now.you won't forget me right?"  
  
Heero looked down at the heart shaped face and wiped away a tear. "Baka, of course I won't forget you." He said softly. "Just remember, I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Heero I.I love you too."  
  
And with that they both jumped, allowing destiny to create their new future. 


	2. The Exchange Student

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mom! Mom! Its here! It's here!"  
  
A young boy with long braided chestnut hair tied bounded into the house.  
  
"Its here! It's here! It's here!" he sang happily and did a little twirl.  
  
"Hmm, darling. What's here? Honey slow down. You're going to run into a -"  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Mrs Maxwell winced. "Chair.are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine mom! No scratches, just a sore bottom." Replied Duo.  
  
"That's good." Said a relieved Mrs Maxwell. "Now tell me what caused my son to have more energy than he normally would on a sugar high?"  
  
Quickly forgetting about his sore behind, Duo waved a white envelope triumphantly. "The letter from the Exchange Students Association. It's finally here!"  
  
"Oh, that's all? You had me worried there for a minute. I thought it was another parking ticket due to your reckless driving." She teased  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Mrs Maxwell smiled. Inwardly she knew how much Duo had wanted to take part in the Student Exchange program, but as they were a single parent family the chances of the Association allowing her son to participate were very slim to none. She watched her son tear open the envelope, his smile growing wider with each passing second. Mrs Maxwell knew that the letter contained good news when her son's smile turned into a whoop of joy.  
  
"Yes! An exchange student is coming to live with us and he's from Japan. That's where I'll be going when its my turn! Woo hoo!"  
  
Apparently, the letter confirmation had really made his day.  
  
Two weeks had passed since the arrival of the letter. Duo had really cleaned up his act by actually participating in some of the housework. He had enthusiastically vacuumed and dusted his and the guest room, making everything neat and tidy. One day after school Duo had even made a large banner, which said, "Welcome to America Heero" in kanji. He had been able to write the kanji by purchasing a English/Japanese dictionary using the money from his allowance. Duo was also going to use this dictionary to help himself communicate better with the exchange student. Anybody could tell that Duo was very excited about his arrival.  
  
Mrs Maxwell was very impressed with the way her son was dealing with the situation; perhaps he had gone a little overboard by sticking up large signs indicating that this was the kitchen, living room, dining room.but she couldn't bring herself to tell her son to take them down. Duo had put so much effort into redecorating the house walls.  
  
Now at the airport  
  
"Hey mom, I wonder what he'll think of America. Do you think he will like it here?" said a boy with long braided hair was jumping up and down with excitement at the airport.  
  
Mrs Maxwell looked down at her enthusiastic son and smiled. She remembered the day when he had opened the letter that presented him with the honor of billeting an exchange student from Japan.  
  
"Now Duo, calm down a bit. You don't want to give the exchange student a bad impression of America do you?"  
  
The two had referred to the foreigner as 'the exchange student' as they didn't know how to pronounce his name. The letter had said the boy's name was 'Heero Yuy'.  
  
"Hero Yuy? Who would name their son Hero? Maybe it's a Japanese thing.  
  
Do you think he will like the room that I cleaned out for him? I even gave him my favorite Deathscythe bedspread.  
  
Mrs Maxwell smiled at his son. "Of course he will. Look the first of the passengers have alighted the plane. Hold up the sign so that he knows that we are here."  
  
Duo obeyed and held up the sign. At the same time he kept an eye out for the Japanese boy. It didn't take long for Duo to spot him.  
  
"Hi Hero. Name's Duo Maxwell. Welcome to America." Duo stuck out a hand for Heero to shake. He stared at the boy when he didn't take it and bowed instead.  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy." Said the boy who was currently taken aback by Duo's length of hair and unique color of eyes. " Heero is not to be mistaken for the English word hero." Said the Japanese boy.  
  
"Oh! Right Japanese custom." Duo said and bowed as well.  
  
Heero suddenly stood bolt upright. "Gomen nasai. How rude of me. I am in America now. I should greet with American customs." That said he held out his hand for Duo to shake. Duo took it with a smile and immediately felt a bolt of electricity pass through him. Heero felt the same thing.  
  
"Do I know you?" They both said at the same time but before they could answer Mrs Maxwell interrupted.  
  
"C'mon boys. You can talk in the car and as much as you like when you get home. Heero, feel free to call this place home during your stay with us."  
  
Heero nodded. "Thank you very much for your kindness."  
  
"Oi! You're full of manners aren't ya?"  
  
Not knowing if this was a good or bad thing Heero looked down and blushed.  
  
"Aw c'mon man. Just kidding man. C'mon lets go." 


	3. Remember Me?

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heero stared at the size of the house and the garden. In Japan he lived in a very small flat in the country so he was extremely surprised to see the amount of space that each family owned in America.  
  
Mrs Maxwell parked the car and helped Heero with his luggage. "Duo why don't you show Heero his room?"  
  
"Yea I should do that. Hey Heero lets go upstairs. I wanna show you something."  
  
Heero followed Duo to his room and gasped. Inside the room was a bookshelf, two desks and two beds but this wasn't what caught his eye. On each bed was a different bedspread.  
  
"They.they are."  
  
"What is it Heero? What's wrong? You don't like the room?"  
  
"No. But I know those.things. They seem so familiar and yet I can't seem to remember."  
  
Duo gave Heero a weird look. There was no way in the world that another person would recognize the machines printed on his bedspread. The machines had appeared to him in a dream when he was younger. He had drawn them and shown the pictures to his mother. When the dreams didn't stop, Mrs Maxwell made two bedspreads in the likeness of the pictures that her son had drawn.  
  
"Heero are you sure you know what they are?"  
  
Heero shook his head and then paused. "They are.I remember! They are gundams! That one is called Deathscythe and the other is called Wing Zero!"  
  
Duo's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa first that jolt I felt at the airport and now you know the characters from my dreams."  
  
"Wait. You felt the shock too?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"This is kind of scary."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Both boys were quiet for a moment.  
  
"Boys? Come downstairs. Dinner is ready."  
  
Upon hearing this Duo's stomach growled. "Heh, I guess I was hungry but never knew it." He said with a laugh.  
  
During dinner Mrs Maxwell asked Heero several questions concerning his customs and schooling. Duo asked questions about Heero's likes and dislikes and his answers reminded Duo of a person he knew, a person he knew a long long time ago.  
  
"If only I could remember his name."  
  
"Remember whose name?" Heero asked just before putting eating his last mouthful of dessert.  
  
"Huh. Oh, you just remind me of someone. Don't worry. It was probably a person from a dream." Duo explained. "Hey now that you've finished, I'll help you unpack. You're probably really tired anyway from the long trip. How about we go to bed early tonight and then I show you round town tomorrow?"  
  
Heero smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." He turned to Mrs Maxwell. " Thank you for the food. It was very delicious." He said before following Duo back to the bedroom.  
  
In the bedroom Duo was sprawled over a bed, with half his body hanging over.  
  
"So ah Heero. What did you bring to America? Need any help with unpacking?"  
  
Heero shook his head and looked around the room for some free space before opening his suitcase, revealing a tatami mat.  
  
"What is that?" Duo pointed. "Why did you bring a mat to America?"  
  
Heero took the mat out and unfolded it, laying it on the free space. "This is my bed. This is what I sleep on at home."  
  
Duo frowned. "I don't understand. Mum and I specially moved a bed in here for you. You sure you want to sleep on the floor?"  
  
Heero looked at the appealing bed then back at the hard floor that he was so used to sleeping on.  
  
"I think I will sleep on the bed tonight." He finally decided.  
  
"Great!" Duo extended a hand to help Heero get up. Time seemed to stop for both boys the moment they touched each other. Memories that had been lost due to inter-realm travel flashed through each boy's mind. Memories consisting of peace and war, life and death, love and hate.they all came back.  
  
"Duo.Duo is that, is that really you?" Heero asked after a while. "Its me Heero."  
  
Duo was shaken by the turn of events. "The war, the peace.Heero.God its been so long." He said and tears spilled from his eyes.  
  
Heero hugged Duo tightly and wiped away the tears. "Yes, it has been a long time. Thank the Gods for allowing us to be together Duo, Thank the Gods." Owari 


End file.
